


Tales of Tears and Embers

by dommiewrites



Category: The Medoran Chronicles - Lynette Noni, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Crossover, Dorian - Freeform, Fanfic, Multi, themedoranchronicles, throneofglass, tmc, tmcXtog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommiewrites/pseuds/dommiewrites
Summary: ➪ A cross between Throne of Glass and The Medoran Chronicles➪Alexandra Jennings has never felt more empty before. The aftermath of the war takes its toll on Medora, but specifically her. Her walls have been torn down, taped back up but can't hold for long. So she needs to heal.➪Aelin Ashryver Galathynius has been Queen for a few years and has ruled quite comfortably. That is, until a stranger arrives on her doorstep claiming to know her, with a strange letter and an even stranger tale.Their two worlds cross, collide and could make or break the both of them.⚠️gore,blood,death and swearing ⚠️books not required to read but will have spoilers and is advised to read
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Kaiden James/Alexandra Jennings
Kudos: 7





	1. the girl who dreamed of death

_Cause darling I'm right here._

**A l e x**

_I'll hold you when things go wrong_

It had taken Alex one year. One year to climb out of the despairing hole she'd fallen into and get back on her feet. In that year, she had finished Akarnae in a zombie-like haze, not quite thinking but in control of herself. Some days, she felt like she was still in the hole. And today marked the end of one year she had given herself to wallow in mopishly.

So here she was.

Mount Paedris. Standing as tall and as proud as it once did, perhaps a bit bent and broken like they all were. There were flowers around his grave, sprouting up between the rocks and twigs, beautifully deadly as always. Alex knelt down, the moist grass dampening her black leggings.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to the rise in the ground. "I'm sorry," she repeated hollowly, folding her legs into a cross legged position. "I'm so so sorry." Her voice cracked as she tucks a strand of loose hair behind her ear. The sun was beginning to set, the reds and oranges darkening, melting into blues and purples as stars began to wink into the sky.

"I'm sorry." She said once last time, brushing a trembling hand over the grave. She took one last look at the moon rising and stood, up brushing the dirt and grass off her legs. She had no more tears left to cry, couldn't cry because after so long, she still felt nothing. Empty. Hollow. She walked over to the edge and looked down. Looked down at the grass and the flowers, the birds and the bees.

She put one foot over the edge. Held it there, looking down with fractured eyes and a heart in so many pieces she couldn't put it back together. At least, by herself.

She bent the other leg and lowered herself down, dangling her sneaker covered feet over the rocky edge. Not today, she promised herself. Not today.

_Looks like a girl but she's a flame_

**A e l i n**

_So bright she can burn your eyes_

She waved a hand dismissively, smirking as Rowan stalked in, fury almost radiating off him.

"You let him go?" He blew through his nose irritatedly.

"We'd gotten everything we could out of him, and I didn't see the point of feeding him and wasting food." She drawled, swinging her legs off the arm of the velvet chaise lounge.

Rowan gritted his teeth and sat on a pouf on the carpeted floor. "Well I for one wasn't done with him. Aelin, you have to take him seriously. We found him waiting for us, with his bloody hands tied already!"

Aelin rolled her eyes and swept a small piece of paper off the oak coffee table next to her. "I paid a him a little... visit." She held the paper out to Rowan, who leaned forwards and snatched it from her hands, a glint of anger in his green eyes.

Stupid hormonal fae bastards. Rowan's eyes scanned the paper quickly, darting across the page. Occasionally, he'd tap a booted foot against the floor in annoyance. Expressionless, he handed the paper back to her. Just to make sure she wasn't dreaming at her husband's poker faced reaction, Aelin re read the letter for herself.

_Dear Aelin, my old friend._ She hissed lowly at the words. She'd never even met the man, and this letter addressed to her was found in his jacket pocket.

_I hope this letter finds you well. Now, you might be wondering why I'm here, trussed up like a pig for stuffing on your doorstep. I'm here, because I want to bargain with you. But you're the Queen! You've got everything you want and need. Except, this tiny tidbit of information. All I want is for you to open a Wrydgate. To a land named Medora. And I'll give you teaser of what I could tell you._

_A lot came through the gate, many died, but some did not leave._

_Your dearest friend,_

_Alexsander._

"I don't even know this guy!" Aelin exclaimed haughtily, throwing her hands up in the air. They fell back down as he eyes widened in realisation.

"We need to find him." She said suddenly, leaping to his feet.

"And why would that be?" Rowan asked, raising a brow.

"Because I think he's talking about the Valg."

_But you'll never be alone_

**A l e x**

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

Alex crept back to her dorm late in the morning, slinking past a sleeping Dix and crawling into her bed, emotionless eyes staring at the ceiling. She had almost done it today. She had almost done it so many other times, but had remembered what she lived for.

Akarnae was on a short break before a new year would start. Alex has accepted an apprenticeship half heartedly, only to have something to do, a schedule and a reason. She squirmed in her bed uncomfortably. It had been quite a few nights since she'd slept properly, a few hours at least, but all she managed to force herself into were short snoozes in between errands during the day.

She tried to close her eyes. But every time, every dam time, she saw them die. In this timeline and the one she was shown. She saw their necks snap, their throats slit, a stab to the stomach, an arrow to the heart. She saw their eyes cloud over and faces turn plaid and drain of life. She saw that it was her fault.

She threw off the sheets pulled on her sneakers, padding out the door silently and leaving the building. Akarnae at night was just as enchanting and as beautiful as the day, the mixture of buildings casting shadows on the grass as Alex jogged over to the Arena. The door was unlocked, like it had been for the past two week after Hunter had found her here at three am on her second day of late night practices.

She called on A'enara, the blade appearing in her hand. The flames had gotten a bit duller whilst Alex herself had gotten duller. Mechanically, she moved her feet in fighting stance and closed her eyes. She was practicing with him, she imagined. He was there, laughing away at her half-heartedly, grief clouded swings and parrying them easily. The sword fell out of her hand and Alex crumpled to the floor. It wasn't just his death. It was William's, Skyla's, Lady Mystique's, Jarvis', Mayra's, Pip's and Blink's, it was the students who fought the battle because she asked them too and they died. Because of her. Because she couldn't keep her mouth shut, even in the past.

There was so much death and she was the reason.

She needed to get out. She needed to get out, and get out now. Alex stumbled to her feet and held her hand out. She hadn't talked to the library in a long, long time. _Please_. She thought. _Please let me go_. She pleaded weakly, exhausted and drained.

_You can't run from this Alex._ The Library spoke up. _But you need to heal. And I know of someplace for you to do so._

A door slowly began to form in the Arena, and as the doorknob solidified and she drew the door open. There were mountains and hills, streams with fish and birds and the sky was clear and blue. It felt peaceful. Safe. So Alex stepped through.


	2. the forest

_Better look the other way_

**_A e l i n_ **

_You can try but you'll never forget her name_

Rowan had easily changed into a white-tailed hawk and had squawked at her indignantly before taking off and soared around the bend.

Aelin hurried over to her closet. Her dress had been comfortable enough for interrogation and subsequent yelling, but tracking down someone? That required a whole new outfit. She let the light summer dress fall off her shoulders and to the floor, shrugging on a billowy cream blouse buttoned up all the way but one. Aelin fished around for her favourite pair of stretchy pants and pulled the dark brown material on, fastening a thick belt with scabbards and loops around her waist.

A quick look in the mirror told her to perform a quick braid and finish it off with a rather nice cream ribbon. Crossing the room, she picked up her leather combat boots which were light and easy to run in and strapped them on. Finally, she fished underneath the couch cushions searching for her collection of daggers.

"Aha!" She said triumphantly, sheathing the whole lot before climbing out onto the wide window sill. She'd found this quite an easy escape route, although it was somewhat dangerous dangling hundreds of metres in the air. Nothing the sick bastard Arobynn Hamel hadn't taught her. She reached up and found a coil of rope stashed above the window, one end tied firmly to the hook driven into the stone wall. Aelin let the rope drop to the ground, grabbing a bit next to her and winding it once around her waist so it ended up finishing behind her. Carefully, she tested her weight before abseiling as best as she could down the wall. Her braid flapped against her back in the wind as she crossed the halfway window.

A maid threw open the window, narrowly missing Aelin who grinned impishly as the maid squeaked in surprise and let the bucket of dirty water drop. In a flash, Aelin stuck out her hand and snatched the pail out of the air, handing it back and smiling as she continued her way down. Perhaps this was a flashier way of exiting, but wasn't that the better way?

Aelin jumped the last few metres and rolled expertly into a standing position, brushing off the grass. The cream shirt had stained, annoyingly. She shook her head and began the short run to the guard house, her braid thumping along as her feet pounded through the grass.

The sun was shining brightly in the sky, beating down on everyone. Gardeners were out with large straw hats, Fae females were taking long walks in the heat with light summer dresses embroidered with large flowers which seemed to be all the fashion, but as always, Aelin was one step ahead and had already started wearing dresses with exotic patterns Yrene had brought her.

When she came to a halt at the gate of the guard house, several Fae soldiers snapped into position, their bodies tense and rigid.

"All right, no need to bother with that," the guards relaxed a little but all their eyes swept the area alertly.

"There was a bastard who I let go earlier. Scruffy clothes, half shaven face, brown eyes and a silver chain around his neck. He smells like the docks, fishy like his nature. He also managed to steal a candlestick while he was there. And he thought I wouldn't notice." She snorted.

A female Fae raised an armoured arm and pointed to the left. "I believe he went that way. We were, um, a little distracted by some news." Aelin raised an arched brow for the guard to continue.

Almost sheepishly, the guard replied "I'm pregnant." A small smile spread across her face, and before even Aelin knew what she was doing, she was hugging the guard tightly.

"Congratulations!" Aelin said, hiding her jealousy, stepping back. She bit her lip and waved herself off, walking off to the left.

They'd been trying for a while after the war. Until the point where Aelin knew that it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She had seen the vision though, and she had seen that she was going to have kids and she would. She knew it was going to happen, and maybe this once she'd let Fate take the reins, she smiled, picking at her nails.

The road to the left was one of smooth stone and led to the palace's outer gates. Aelin shook her head and picked up her speed, building into a jog and soon enough was running easily down the path, her boots picking up tufts of grass and kicking up some sand. From the outer gates, you could either go to the mountains or down to the city, a bustling hub of life.

She knew he would have gone to the mountains when he should have taken the other road down to the city, where he could easily blend in, although his scraggly human form might be a bit of a nuisance amongst the crowd. She easily kept up her run through the mountains, first crossing through a large field with tall green grass tickling at her legs.

She stopped abruptly and sniffed delicately. She leapt forwards, noticing a squiggly trail of In that looked as if it had been trampled on. She followed the trail, but most importantly the smell she remembered. It had clung to his clothes, the scent of the sea and fish, the waves and all. Along the trail, she spotted a lump on the ground. Cautiously, she approached it and poked it with her dagger to find a pile of clothing, torn and ragged. So he had been here. The smell stuck to his clothes, and with the sun beating down on them, it only worsened.

Her head snapped up as her pointy Fae ears twitched at a rustle in the small copse of trees in front. The tall dark trees camouflaged any sight of the bastard, but Aelin had her ears. And years of training. Her eyes flicked upwards at the call of a hawk, it's white tail blinding in the sun. The hawk nodded, and Aelin dipped her head ever so slightly, and the bird turned around and flew.

Aelin unsheathed a dagger, keeping low in the tall grass and crept towards the trees. Another rustle. Her blue eyes narrowed as she came close to the bush. In one single fluid movement, she pounced. Pushing off her right leg, she jumped over the bush and tackled the blurry figure to the ground. But before she could turn him onto his stomach. A bright flash flared through the trees. It glowed blue for a few seconds and she could hear Alexsander's breathing pick up. A door shimmered into existence, simple and oak, unlike any of the Wrydgate's she'd seen before.

The door creaked open and Alexsander shifted underneath her. She pressed the dagger down on any bit of skin she could find and the man hissed. The door swung open, and in stepped a girl. Aelin's body froze. How had this person come here in the first place? Were they the Valg Alexsanders had been talking about? The girl's eyes scanned her surroundings as if she'd done it before a thousand times. 

Beneath her Alexsander tensed. And in a split second, has somehow, gods-damned, wriggled out while she was distracted and sprinted for the door which was rapidly fading.

"STOP HIM!" Aelin bellowed at the girl. She didn't care who she was or where she came from. The girl's head snapped around and she sprinted for Alexsander who was desperately crashing through the bushes. She leapt over the bushes, and in a flying leap tackled the man to the ground as the bottom of the door frame sizzled out. Alexsander's groan was audible as the girl kept him in a lock, brown eyes focused.

Aelin shook her surprise off and walked over to the girl, a smirk dancing on her face.

"Well, thank you very much for trussing up this pig." She rested a booted foot on his back, and he slumped, defeated. The girl smiled nervously. Now that she had the chance, Aelin's training kicked in and she scanned the girl. Calluses on her hand-she was trained in weapons. The way she moved so quickly and tackled Alexsander suggested she was Fae, but her ears were rounded. She was dressed in some sort of weird attire, slim pants and a large baggy shirt that looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks. Her hair was a tangled mess tied back, and her eyes and face looked hollow.

Aelin grinned and looked up "So who the hell are you?"

_I feel like my life ain't mine_

**_A l e x_ **

_Who can relate?_

Alex couldn't describe her. She looked Meyarin, well parts of her did. The way she walked was as if she floated on air, and if anything she was the cockiest person that she'd met apart from- Her throat choked up and the person cocked her head, awaiting her answer.

Alex tightened her grip on the man she'd captured for some strange reason.

"My name is Alexandra Jennings. And I'm from a world named Medora." She said shakily. The man flopped and sighed at the mention of her home. She stepped forward, her blue eyes blinking in recognition.

"Well then Alexandra Jennings from Medora. I'm Celaena Sardothien and I kill people for a living. Nice to meet you." Celaena sheathed her dagger into one of many scabbards attached to her belt, and reached out a hand.

"I'll take him now, thank you." She said with an impish grin. Alex curiously pushed the man over, and he toppled at Sardothien's feet. "Don't you dare try to escape." She seethed at the sweaty man. The assassin turned to Alex with a wicked smile on her face.

"Now, Jennings. I have someplace I need you to be."


	3. who really are you?

_I feel like I'm out of my mind_

**A l e x**

_It feel like my life ain't mine_

For some reason, Alex followed Celaena. She tapped into her Meyarin abilities for the first time-well second, after catching the man named Alexsander, as Celaena had told her. Alex could only assume by the slender point of Celaena’s ears that she was indeed Fae, but she hadn’t told Alex anything apart from her name and Alexsander’s. What Alex wanted to know was why Celaena wanted her to follow, and maybe, why Alex had decided to follow her. An assassin. 

Celaena seemed impatient, scurrying ahead of Alexsander who panted with the effort. With the sun at its highest point, the heat was beating down on them mercilessly, and Alex’s legs were burning inside her black leggings. Her sneakers, once white, were gray with green streaks from the grass.

Soon enough, they managed to come to a smoothly paved road. Alex’s brown eyes noticed how Celaena occasionally tipped her head back and stared at a hawk trailing them. Her day was getting stranger and stranger, but for once she embraced this change. Because this place didn’t reek of death. Celaena started up the slight incline, to what seemed like a heavily guarded gate.

Sardothein took one look behind at a very sweaty Alexsander, grimaced and stalked towards him haughtily, and in one fluid movement, threw him over her shoulder. The man seemed startled at first, his whole world upside down, but soon began thumping at the assassin's back in a feeble attempt to escape.

“Let. Me. Go.” He whined, kicking his legs while his face slowly turned red. Alex, amused, was entertained by his hysterics which Celaena easily ignored as they passed through the first gate, then another guard house. Alex noted that all the guards snapped to a salute when Celaena passed them and sniggered at Alexsander’s clammy face, his fishy smell only enhanced by the heat.

They were making their way through a large front garden, split into half by another stone pathway. Celaena deliberately ignored the do not walk on the grass sign and readjusted the sweat-drenched man on her shoulders whilst trampling over the neatly trimmed grass to a side door. Alex stopped for a moment in awe, her eyes flicking up to see what she could only assume was a palace. Smooth white curved walls, painstakingly bright in the light, with large window sills and lace curtains, servants flitting in and out of view. It had turrets and towers, the picture of elegant that, dare she say, could rival the immortal beauty of Meya. Then again, all she had seen of this world was mountains, grass, this palace and a prespiring man.

Celaena pushed open a side door and walked into another, smaller garden near the back. It was a pretty little thing, with tall hedges trimmed and a glorious green, trees casting the perfect amount of shade and a wicker chair set for four. Celaena let Alexsander thump to the floor, her blue eyes cold and hard. She gestured a lightly tanned hand at a seat and Alex collapsed in it. She’d had a tough day, and she closed her eyes for just a second, but wrenched them open, the images still fading in the innocent side garden.

Pools of blood-so, so much blood. And they looked so lifeless, because they were dead. All of them. And Aven was crouched over a pile of dead Academy students, his hands dripping with crimson red blood as his teeth tore-

The vision faded and Alex forced a smile as Celaena cocked her head in curiosity. A hawk soared into the garden and in a flash, standing in its place was a tall Fae male, with a mop of white hair and a spiral of tattoos down one side of his face and neck. His eyes were a startling green and he looked like he was about to kill someone. He somehow had a longsword in his hands, the metal glinting in the sunlight, and he was striding over to Alex.

Instinctively, she summoned A’enera, the familiar feel of the fiery blue sword bringing a smile to her face. Rowan stopped in his tracks and focused his eyes on her. Celaena clapped and whistled. “My my Alex, I didn’t know you were a magician.”

Alex rolled her eyes and returned Celaena’s smirk with one of her own, “Well then, I guess everyone’s full of surprises.:

“Alex, meet my mate, Rowan.” Celaena smiled, and Rowan, who had gotten rid of his i-want-to-kill-you look, raised his eyebrows.

“And why is Alex here…?” Rowan trailed off inquisitively.

“Aelin,” Celaena filled in. Alex’s mouth fell open. Her first day in this place and people were already lying to her. Subtly, she summoned A’enera in dagger form and palmed the blue blade underneath the table.

“And why, Aelin have you been lying to me?” Alex narrowed her eyes and jiggled her right leg. It seemed like she couldn’t trust anyone anymore.

Aelin glared at Rowan, some sort of silent conversation going on between their eyes.

“I understand you come from a world named a Medora. A world he-” Rowan jerked his head at Alexsander, “Wants to go back to. Do you have any idea why?”

Alex stared at his face for a few seconds, nothing the shape of his nose and face and holding back a gasp as a question rose to her lips.

“You wouldn’t, by any chance, know a man named Samson Graver?”

Alexsander’s face tightened and his eyes narrowed in obvious suspicion. He stood and straightened the noble clothes he had changed into, although it was obvious they were homemade with threads poking out.

“How do you know Samson?” He accused, pointing a long nailed finger at Alex.

“Let’s say he and I have had a few adventures together. What I wanna know is how you know him. And why you’re here.”

Alexsander turned his head to see a broody Fae warrior, an assassin named Aelin who lived in a palace and a girl holding a sword that was on fire. He gulped and looked back at Alex.

“My name is Alexsander Graver. I’m Samson’s cousin,” at Aelin’s nod to continue he began to sweat as he carried on, “We’re more like brothers, since my parents died when I was pretty young and I came to live with him. He was like a little brother to me. One day, we were hunting in the forest. There was a cave, so naturally I went in. I was fine, until I went around the bend. There was this massive spider thing crouched next to a doorway. She went in, and I followed. The door swung shut and I’ve been stuck in this place ever since.”

At Alexsander’s short but informativetale, Aelin merely raised an eyebrow, and looked to Rowan again, having another silent conversation.

“I rescued Samson from this rich guy’s mansion. We nearly got killed but his illegal Bubbledoors got us through.” Alex spoke up.

Aelin snapped her head around to look at Alexsander, “The spider you saw. Describe it. You said it was a she?” Alexsander’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he blinked slowly, as if reimagining that day.

“I know it was a she, because she was talking to someone. She kept speaking to a ‘queen’, who replied “My servants, my princess.”. She was huge,” he shuddered, drawing his arms closer to himself, “With large pincers that were dripping in something I didn’t want to know. Even with little to no light, I could see she was shades of black and grey. She was built elegantly, as if for ruthless, beautiful killing.”

Alexsander’s eyes darkened as he looked up at Aelin “All I’ve ever wanted to do was to go back home. I came at the very end of your war, and all I saw was bloodshed. I sent you that letter because I do know something about the Valg.”

“The who? The war? The what?” Alex asked, incredibly confused. Aelin turned to her, tight lipped.

“Welcome to Erilea, Alex. We were in a war a few years ago. The Valg came from a different world. They are the worst sort of demons and they kill. Oh, do they kill. Most of us barely made it out alive.” Aelin said, fingering the ring on her finger. “And as you can tell, we won. Barely.” Rowan wrapped a hand around the waist of the slender Fae, and pulled her close.

Alex’s heart tightened at the familiar motion. Kaiden. Kaiden had done the same to her. Had. It had taken the short span of a month for them to realise they both weren’t in the right space or headset to continue being with each other. It was mutual, but she could still feel that connection between them, however thin it was. And Alex realised, it was a long time till she could start loving again.

“Kharankui,” Aelin said suddenly, followed by a groan from her and Rowan.

“A kayak what?” Alex felt like she was asking a lot of questions, but she supposed she was entitled to them.

“What Alexsander her just described. They’re handmaidens and servants to Maeve, a queen we fought and killed,” Alex noted Aelin dug her nails into the palm of her hands as she continued “They normally guard Wrydgates, which is why I suppose she was guarding the one he went through.”

“That leaves one question, though,” Rowan interjected, “Why would the gate to Medora be guarded unless they wanted something in there.” His green eyes switched to Alex’s and she felt like she was pierced to the spot.

“Or someone.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed it please leave kudos! :)


End file.
